What Never Was
by joinie
Summary: Faye had always felt a binding force pulling her towards Diana. What happened in the past? What did Faye do that made Diana the person she is today? Faye thought she knew what she wanted but her actions today will determine their future. Fayana.


**I'm going to loosely base this on canon. Ultimately Fayana, although since this is canon there will be some Diana and Adam. **

They were something. Faye didn't know what to call it. Acquaintance wasn't a strong enough word. 'Friend' wasn't the right one. All those years ago something happened between them. Even today, Faye could still feel it. Diana, however, was still oblivious. She could feel it even more now that the circle was bound. One of the reasons she was against binding them together. She was also against it because she loved not having to share her ability. She thought it was terrible before, this indescribable thing they have, but it was close to unbearable now.

Their paths were never intended to cross. It was a small town but Faye and Diana were two kids who were so poles apart that they might have never interacted. When Faye did all she can to avoid the crowd, Diana was the crowd. Where Faye loved breaking the rules, Diana would probably be reporting her. Faye was dark, Diana was bright. As kids they had nothing in common but somehow despite all that they still found each other.

Faye remembers their first meeting. It was one of those days she didn't really care to be around people. This day had the perfect amount of sunlight for her to frolic around in the forest while the dew from the grass still kept her cool. Most parents told their kids to stay away from this forest. Faye never listened. The forest wasn't scary, it was beautiful. Faye remembers how great it was, skipping school and being alone in her forest. However, today she suddenly she felt threatened and scared. She could feel another presence around.

Looking around she finally saw her. Sitting on the ground staring into her hands. Faye watched for a while before approaching. It was strange seeing this girl here. This girl, whose name she can't really remember, the one who always answered the teachers questions, was currently in her forests. This girl intrigued her. Faye just watched her quietly for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, aren't you that girl who never misses a day of school?" Faye finally spoke up. She startled the girl for a moment.

"Obviously not considering I'm not there now. Aren't you suppose to be there?" she replied.

"I've got it covered." Faye smirked. She liked how this girl wasn't intimidated.

"You're Faye, the principal's daughter right?" the girl said, still in the same position as when Faye first spied her.

"Oh, so you've heard about me?" She smirked again.

"I'm Diana. You probably don't know me."

"Now now, no need to make assumptions about me, Diana." Faye was really enjoying herself. She didn't even mind that this, Diana, interrupted her alone time. Diana was interesting.

Diana didn't reply so Faye watched her a little longer. Diana was still hunched over. Her legs crossed and her hands looked like they were cupping something. Faye wanted to know but she didn't feel comfortable enough to face her. Damn, she never felt like that.

"What have you got there?" she asked.

"Oh," Diana said, finally turning around so she faced Faye. Faye felt strange. "Um, you want to come around and have a look." She was genuine.

Faye figured she might as well. Her curiosity beat the intimidation she felt when around this girl. She went around and sat, crossed legged across from Diana. Faye could finally see what Diana held between her hands. It was a tiny frog. It wasn't moving.

"I think he hurt his leg. When I found him, he couldn't jump or move."

Faye watched Diana as she looked at the frog. She looked at Diana and then down at the frog and smiled.

"Do you mind?" Faye said, indicating to the animal.

"Oh, go ahead."

Faye lowered her fingers into Diana's hands. Instead of touching the frog she ran her fingers across Diana's palm. Diana filched at the sensation but didn't move her hand, mostly because the frog was there. Faye just stood up and walked over to a shaded area. She dunked her hands in a little puddle before coming back to where she was before.

"Your hands were too dry." Faye said.

As she cupped her hands around Diana's, Faye indicated for Diana to slowly pull them apart so that the frog could land in Faye's palms. The frog twitched a bit.

"See, frogs breathe through their skin. If they get too dry then they can't breathe. It's also best to use the water in their environment so that we don't put any chemicals into their bodies."

"We?" Diana smiled as she walked over to the puddle and wet her hands. She came back and wrapped her hands around Faye's. "Is this our little frog now?"

Faye was sure her face felt flushed. Here she was, sitting across from this girl she just met with her hands around hers. It felt warm. They fit perfectly together. Faye starred at their hands together. Anything to avoid eye contact with this Diana. This was not her, she was not the type of girl who nursed frogs back to full health. Faye's eyes shot up for a split second, because she was curious about what Diana was doing. The only thing she saw was Diana looking at the frog with concern. Watching Diana care about a tiny animal made Faye feel all warm inside. It was something she has never felt before.

"What do we do about his leg?" Diana said.

"Who?" was the only thing Faye could muster.

"Our frog. He's alive but his leg is still broken."

"Oh."

Our frog. Faye thought. She looked at the little thing. Green cold blob in her hand. She could so easily just chuck it away and be done with this. Instead she concentrated on it. She looked at his little legs and wished it wasn't broken. Because for some reason Diana wanted to save it. Diana looked at the animals and thought the same thing. She wanted so badly for the frog to get better. Diana's hand was still around Faye's as they both felt determined to save their little frog.

The frog croaked and all of a sudden hopped out of Faye's hand. Faye watched and saw how this animal's leg seemed to heal itself in front of her. As the frog leaped out she was startled. She pulled her hands away, as if burning and looked up at Diana. Diana wasn't shocked at all.

"What the hell?" Faye accused.

"Faye," Diana said, admiring. "How amazing was that. We did that."

"No we didn't! What are you?" Faye said, still in shock.

Diana attempted to calm Faye down by reaching out for her.

"Don't. Don't touch me you freak." Faye screamed as she scrambled to her feet. The only thing Faye felt comfortable doing at that moment was to run. So she did.

"Faye, wait!" Diana screamed after her. Faye ignored her, hoping the distance would drown out her voice and the burning sensation Diana left on her hands.

* * *

><p>Faye had watched Diana before and she still felt the need to watch her now. Things were different. She had refused to acknowledge things in the past but now, Diana was the one avoiding confrontation. Faye knew that Diana feels her watching her because Faye would feel it when Diana's gaze would accidentally linger in her direction . Sometimes their eyes would meet and Faye would feel a surge of power within her. She knew Diana felt it too because of the look on her face as she swiftly looks away. A mixture of fear and guilt and uncertainty. These were the feelings Faye had when they first felt it in the forest. She ran away then, but that was going to be the only time she would run away from Diana.<p> 


End file.
